Alliance Bingo Battle 18
.png |start jst=12:00 October 24 2017 |end jst=22:59 October 29 2017 | Debut Dress |Rank Reward | Blushing Lucy |Amalgamation | Lucy |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Sylphis |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Viele |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Pianta |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 18th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the Pumpkin Panic event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ①Defeat the Archwitch at the center panel of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain Chance Ticket, MAIDEN SHARD card, and other special rewards by defeating the Archwitch! ②Acquire extravagant rewards during SUPER FEVER TIME! If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will be tripled. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③Choosing the number of Battle Points has been enabled! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense of the unit increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, you will not lose the excess point(s) after 5 and you will be able to use it for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements * You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【18th Event Schedule】 October 24th ～ October 29th (JST) 1 08:00 ～ 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 2 12:00 ～ 13:00 (JST) 3 19:00 ～ 20:00 (JST) Round 22:00 ～ 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 18th Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after October 29th when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. ■Double Point Days! 8:00 on October 26th to 22:59 on October 26th (JST) 8:00 on October 29th to 22:59 on October 29th (JST) During this period, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! ■Reward Information You can obtain the LR SAUIN card if you are ranked within top 300 and the DRESS material card if you are ranked within top 2000. If you amalgamate GUR LUCY that can be obtained as an Alliance Bingo Battle reward with the DRESSS material card that can be obtained as an individual ranking reward within 2000 rank, it will become GUR LUCY. ※ LUCY posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and add a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR LUCY Sword Dance Lv.10 (Max) * Deal 500% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 20% chance Activation: 1 【Autoskill】 * Own ATK 200% up after every attack / Max 1 time ※Caution * You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. * Please note that Rings received from the 18th Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 23:59 on November 5th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times